Delilla's Story of the Fenton Family
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Delilla is a unique girl who wants to be a normal ghost girl. Although, keeping a friendship is the least to worry. Vlad is up to something with his daughter Volla and Bradley seems to be hiding something. OC DxB
1. Meeting Bradley

**Ok, I have shown you some of the children of Danny Fenton, but not all of them. There's Lilith, Diana, Sammantha, Donny, and then there's the youngest that I've never shown until today. Delilla Fenton the youngest child in the Fenton family and this story tells about her. She is the most unique girl in this family, cause she wants to be a normal ghost girl and I mean like in the ghost zone, their definition of normalcy. Anyway, here's the story, review please!!**

You see around Amity Park of some houses and then you see flying cars. There are kids wearing some weird looking clothes that look like are very similar to the eighties, but then mixed with today's, and some we are not sure. You see an older woman that looks like Valerie with glasses and even the same ghost hunting suit. She is riding on her jet sled and riding through Amity Park and then meets a ghost man that looks like Danny, but with a different jumpsuit. His top part of his jumpsuit is white with a big black strip in the middle with a D logo on it. Otherwise, his jumpsuit is alot like Danny's.

"I haven't seen any ghosts lately except you, your sisters, your father, and great cousin," told the older woman named Tiffani.

"I couldn't detect one either, not even Vlad," said the older male ghost named Donny.

"So where's your family?" Asked Tiffani.

"They're taking Delilla to the park," told Donny.

"Maybe she'll meet some new friends," smiled Tiffani.

"I guess," sighed Donny.

You now see a park with Danny and Sam who have some gray hair with a little girl. She looks like a first grader with long hair and a red bow. She has a red top and blue shorts with black shoes.

"Why don't you meet some new friends Delilla," told Sam as Delilla walked through the whole park.

She was curious about certain stuff. She saw a boy playing in the mud and splattering some mud in his hands. He was probably nine years old and loved to play in the mud. Delilla didn't know who he was, but thought what he was doing was interesting so she started playing and then laughing. The boy turned around with furrowed eyes, he had an English accent.

"Who in blazes are you?" Asked the boy.

"Delilla with two l's at the end," introduced Delilla, "what's your name?"

"Bradley, and there are no girls allowed," protested Bradley.

"Why?" Asked Delilla.

"Because girls have cooties," answered Bradley.

"What are cooties?" Asked Delilla.

"That's when someone gets googly over boys and then they want to look pretty and stuff," answered Bradely.

"I don't have cooties," said Delilla.

"That's because you are six, when you're older, you'll start having cooties," told Bradley.

"Why?" Asked Delilla.

"I don't know, that's just how it goes," told Bradley.

"Really?" Smiled Delilla.

"Yeah, Mother says it's part of puberty, whatever that is," told Bradley.

"Wow, you know, you're pretty cool, can we be friends?" Asked Delilla.

"Promise not to give me cooties?" Asked Bradley.

"Ok, I promise," smiled Delilla, "you wanna make mud pies?"

"Sure," smiled Bradley.


	2. Best friends forever

**Ok, I need to farward time a little bit, but it's not in the present yet. I need to put when Delilla starts having ghost powers. Review please!!**

You now see the inside the Fenton Household a girl watching TV. She's around ten years old at least and is laying on the couch. She has long hair with a red bandana, a red sweater, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. You hear a knock on the door as you see Danny around fifty years old with some gray hair on some of his bottom part. He answers the door and you see a boy around thirteen years old with black and blue highlights, a red sweatshirt, blue jeans, red and black shoes. He had gray-blue eyes with an English accent.

"Oh hello Bradley," smiled Danny.

"Hello Daniel, is you daughter around by any chance?" Asked Bradley.

"Oh, she's over there," pointed Danny.

"Thank you so much Daniel," smiled Bradley, he had a thing for calling Danny Daniel since that was his full name and he was pretty used to it. He sat by Delilla who was watching TV.

"What is the score?" Asked Bradley.

"Twenty-five to nineteen," answered Delilla.

"The Bears are winning again?" Asked Bradley as he sat down.

"Yep, something tells me they're going to the Playoffs," said Delilla.

"Indeed," agreed Bradley.

"You kids want some popcorn?" Asked Danny.

"Sure thing Daniel," smiled Bradley with a sigh.

Delilla then started going through the couch and landed on her behind.

"Ah!" Yelped Delilla as she got back up, "great puberty."

"I got the . . ." said Danny as he saw Delilla's legs through the couch, "hey hon, looks like you've developed ghost powers."

"But I thought you said I won't get them till I'm around eleven or something," said Delilla.

"You might've matured sooner then your siblings," thought Danny.

"That's actually great Delilla," smiled Bradley as his eyes got on the TV.

"And looks like he missed the ball," said the announcer on the television.

"Aw man!" Moaned the two kids.

"When did our daughter become so involved in Football?" Smiled Sam who had some gray hair and wrinkles.

"I think when Bradley got her involved in it," laughed Danny.

"Ok kids, I've got dinner ready!" Called Sam as the two kids rushed in.

"Do you still have the Egg Plant?" Asked Bradley.

"I sure do," smiled Sam.

"Sweet," smiled Bradley as he got a seat and sat down.

"Who knew Bradley was a vegetarian," shrugged Danny.

"Yeah, but there's something familiar about him," said Sam with her eyebrows cocked.

"I guess, but let's get these kids something to eat, Delilla did get her ghost powers," smiled Danny as Sam smiled back.

The parents went out of the kitchen with the two kids on their own. They laughed and then looked at each other.

"Bradley, you became the best friend a girl could have," smiled Delilla.

"What can I say? We'll always be best friends," smiled Bradley as the two did a secret handshake.

"Promise, will you promise that we'll be best friends no matter what?" Asked Delilla.

"Of coarse we will, forever and ever," smiled Bradley as the parents came into the kitchen.

"Ok, dinner's ready," smiled Sam as she started serving food.


	3. Bradley's secret

**Ok, you'll probably find out now what happens. We're now in the present at last. Although, you'll now find out what Bradley is hiding. Review please!!**

Bradley is walking down the sidewalk. He is wearing the same outfit when he was thirteen, but he is older, around his sophomore years. Delilla comes out the door, she is older and this time has white shoes and a black writing that says "DK fan" on her red T-shirt. She leaned against the porch.

"Hey Bradley, can you believe it, I'm finally in Junior High," smiled Delilla.

"That's great Delilla and I am no longer a Freshman," smiled Bradley.

"Oh come on, every Junior High girl wants to be in High School, you're lucky to be there," smiled Delilla.

"Yes, but there's no way I could go to the Homecoming and now I can," smiled Bradley.

"That's great Bradley," smiled Delilla.

"Although, I need a date and luckily will get one this year," smiled Bradley as he leaned on the porch by his best friend.

"Well, I'm sure there are some girls available," shrugged Delilla.

"I'm sure," smiled Bradley, "so, I guess you'll be going to Casper Junior High."

"Actually, I convinced my parents to send me to a school in the Ghost Zone this time. I want to be a normal ghost girl and this school can get me there," smiled Delilla, "I just want to make girlfriends that are ghosts this time and not humans, no offence."

"Non taken," smiled Bradley, "I wish you luck and I'll find myself a date."

"Good luck," smiled Delilla as Bradley strolled on his way to school.

Bradley was walking his normal pace and then got to the school. He smiled and took a deep breath as his legs slowing sank through the concrete ground. When his eyes were opened, they widened.

"Ah!" Yelped Bradley as he pulled himself up, "what the heck?"

Before Bradley could find out what was going on, he slipped and fell through a tree in front of him. He looked behind him seeing half his body through the tree.

"Oh butter biscuits!" Gasped Bradley, "what is going on here?"

Bradley dragged the rest of his body away from the tree as he sat down with his legs clutched to his chest.

"Ok, I have ghost powers, but how did I get them?" Asked Bradley in shock as he then stood up, "maybe I have a ghost form just like Delilla."

Bradley clutched his fists and then you see two black rings around changing him into his ghost form. He has a white outfit with red collars and boots, black gloves and belt, white hair with black highlights, bluish skin, and fully bold red eyes. He looked at his outfit and then gasped.

"I look like . . ." gasped Bradley as he looked at his reflection, "Vlad Plasmius, rather he gave me some sort of ghostly side effect on me, which I don't know why he would do that, or he's my long lost father that my mother never told me about," his eyes widened as he looked back at his school, "I need to learn to control my powers. I must tell Delilla," he said as he then froze, "no, if she finds out I'm the son of her father's mortal enemy, she'll never speak to me again. I can't let anyone know about this."

Bradley clutched his fists and changed back into his normal human form and then walked on his way to school. He bit his lip hard and then looked around him seeing no one.

"Ok, no one saw, as long as I keep my powers to myself, I should be safe," whispered Bradley as he walked up the stairs, "I hope."


	4. Son beats father

**Yep, Bradley is the son of Vlad Masters, cool twist huh? Review please!!**

Bradley got out of school with his bookbag. He walked to the Nasty Burger and went up to the counter.

"May I help you?" Asked the clerk.

"I'd like a veggie burger please," ordered Bradley.

"Is that for here or to go?" Asked the clerk.

"Here," said Bradley annoyingly.

"Ok, that will be 6.28," told the clerk as Bradley gave him the money and sat himself down.

Delilla came through the door, ordered her stuff and sat herself down.

"Hey Bradley, why so down?" Asked Delilla.

"I couldn't get a date, I'm a looser," told Bradley.

"No you're not, you're smart, cool, nice, a great friend, and hand . . . y with High School . . . you know, cause you're a Sophomore," said Delilla with a slight blush.

"Uh thanks," smiled Bradley, "but let's get real, I'm only cool to middlings."

"Middlings?" Confused Delilla.

"People from Middle School, that's what we call them in my school," told Bradley.

"Oh," nodded Delilla, "well, I am your best friend."

"True," smiled Bradley, "but I'm still a looser."

"No you're not, you're a really great person," smiled Delilla.

"Well that's not gonna help me find a date," told Bradley.

"You know, if you want, I could go with you . . . you know, as friends," shrugged Delilla.

"You'd do that?" Asked Bradley.

"Well, I've never been in a Homecoming before, I wouldn't mind," smiled Delilla.

"Thanks," smiled Bradley.

"What are best friends for?" Smiled Delilla.

"Order up!" Shouted the clerk to Bradley.

"Better get your food," smiled Delilla as Bradley got his and her trays and brung them to the table.

"Do you think I'll ever find a girl for me?" Asked Bradley.

"Of coarse you will. I'm sure you'll find a girl that's right for you," smiled Delilla as she put a goggle-like clip on her eyes and started bobbing her head.

"So, what is your father doing these days?" Asked Bradley.

"Not much. Although, he thinks that Plasmius is up to something big along with his pain-in-the-neck daughter Volla," annoyed Delilla.

"I see," said Bradley, "Delilla, I know this is a very corny question, but do you think there's a chance that Vlad might have a . . . son?"

"A son?" Widened Delilla, "I don't know, I hope not. I'd hate to have to fight three fruitloops."

"Just . . . wondering," moped Bradley.

"Ok," shrugged Delilla as she drank her soda.

The kids then heard a noise as Delilla's ghost sense went off and she saw Vlad smashed to the floor of the restaurant. He was the same as always, but had some wrinkles on his cheeks.

"Oh no, we better get out," said Delilla as she ran out with Bradley.

Vlad got up and fazed through the ground as Danny came down. He had the same suit as Dan Phantom did, but his hair was snowy white with some black on the bottom. Bradley ran to the back of the Nasty Burger as he ran into Vlad himself.

"Ah!" Yelped Bradley, "uh hi."

"Get out of my way," scowled Vlad as he started shooting Bradley.

Bradley dodged the blasts as his back touched the wall of the restaurant. He narrowed his eyes and then changed into his ghost form. Vlad's eyes widened with a gasp as Bradley smiled.

"Didn't expect that, did you?" Smirked Bradley as he flew in the air and punched his dad on the chin and threw him into the sky, "whoa, that was something you don't see everyday."

"Bradley!" Called Delilla as Bradley gasped.

"Come on, change back," said Bradley as he changed to his human form as Delilla came behind the Nasty Burger.

"Bradley, are you ok? I saw Vlad being thrown into the sky," told Delilla.

"I did too," told Bradley as they both walked out.


	5. Danny's discovery of Vlad's son

**Hey guys, here's my next one. I hope you like this. Review please!!**

Bradley walked with Delilla along the sidewalk. He looked around nervously to see if his father was spying on him or something. The least he needed was to deal with a Darth Vader-like figure of his dad. Delilla noticed his odd look and cocked her eyebrows.

"Bradley, you ok?" Asked Delilla.

"Huh, oh yes, I have never been better," smiled Bradley.

"Ok, but you're acting really strange," said Delilla.

"I'm ok Delilla, I'm just a little stressed, that's all," smiled Bradley.

"Ok, if you say so," shrugged Delilla as you see Vlad behind a building.

Bradley looked behind him and then saw his dad. He furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes glowed red. He lipped for him to get out. Vlad's eyes widened in shock by what Bradley just did. Not only did he notice him, but his eyes glowed red in threat. Vlad flew up to a roof and sat on the very top.

"That can't be Brad can it?" Wondered Vlad, seeing his son with a girl.

Vlad had never met Danny's youngest daughter since she was so into the Ghost Zone and never showed herself around him. She never even showed her ghost form. Delilla protected the Ghost Zone, not the Real World. That was her brother's job, her father was close to retirement, but now was more into training his daughter how to control her powers and how to activate them. Lilith was the most powerful ghost in the group. Although, she never showed it much since she never used her powers for fighting. The Fenton family was a really weird family and Delilla was the weirdest kid in the bunch. Bradley looked back and saw his dad was gone. He sighed in relief and smiled.

"Delilla," said Bradley.

"Yes," said Delilla.

"Do you mind if I stay at your house for a while?" Asked Bradley, who was just trying to get away from his father.

"Sure," smiled Delilla, "I just hope my dad finds out what that fruitloop is up to."

"Me too," smiled Bradley as he went inside Fenton Works.

The two teenagers walked downstairs. They saw Danny on the computer with different stuff that popped out like corn growing in the cornfield. He sighed and dunked his head into his hands. Delilla and Bradley could tell that when Danny did that, it meant that there was something he couldn't figure out.

"Hey Dad, what happened?" Asked Delilla.

"Did you see Vlad being thrown into the sky?" Asked Danny.

"You mean that wasn't you?" Shocked Delilla, "then who was it?"

"I don't know, but I saw him. He looked like Plasmius only younger and has a suit that's a little different," told Danny, "I'm trying to look at some records to see if Vlad has any other kids besides Volla."

"And?" Wondered Delilla.

"Check this out," showed Danny as you see two kids under Vlad's name. One named Volla Masters and after that, Brad Masters.

"Wow, similar name as yours Bradley," told Delilla.

"You have no idea," muttered Bradley to himself.

"It says here that when Vlad's wife divorced him, she took her son and ran off without a trace. Some even concider him dead," told Danny.

"Well if you saw a boy similar to Vlad, I doubt if his son is even close to being dead," said Delilla.

"Daniel, not that I know, but what if this Brad guy is not the bad guy?" Asked Bradley.

"You know Dad, Bradley has a point, maybe he threw his dad out because he was just trying to help you and wants to protect the city as much as you do Dad," told Delilla.

"I guess you have a point, but we still shouldn't trust him until we know if he's good or evil," told Danny.

"Ok," nodded Delilla as Bradley bit his lip nervously.


	6. Vlad's plans

**Here's the next chapter. So you guys know, I'll be gone for six weeks to see my dad's. I'll miss you guys. Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I'll be checking out once a week hopefully. Review please!!**

Vlad flew right up to his mansion where he lived all his life. You see a young adult around her late twenties with a white costume with red under her white cape, black boots, belt, and gloves, white hair, and bold red eyes. Her skin was bluish like her father's with fangs that made her look like Count Dracula's bride. She floated to the couch and changed into her human form. As a human, she had light brown hair that went down her back, gray-blue eyes, a pink spaghetti strapped top with some blue jeans exposing her belly, and high heeled black boots. She smiled reading her magazine as you see Vlad faze through the ceiling and changed to his human form also.

"Got anything interesting Daddy?" Asked Volla.

"I was gonna get Daniel, but then somebody got in the way," told Vlad.

"Who?" Asked Volla.

"It was your brother, apparently my ex lied about your brother's death," glared Vlad.

"I told ya she wasn't to be trusted," glared Volla turning her page on the magazine.

"Maybe we can get him to be on our side my daughter," smirked Vlad.

"I don't think that is gonna work Daddy, he is probably going to be our new enemy," told Volla.

"Have a little faith my daughter," smiled Vlad as he left the mansion.

"So, my little brother is alive ay," smiled Volla, "something tells me that he's gonna be sorry. Too bad Daddy is giving him too much hope, Brad is obviously gonna be with those Fentons, especially if that little Delilla gets in the way."

Volla has met Delilla. Compared to her father, she was way worse and believed in revenge and power. She never believed her father's plans would succeed since they never did. She had a way knowing when things happened and facing reality compared to her father who had to learn the hard way. She would use her father's plans and turn it onto her own, which always ended up being Delilla's problems, but Vlad never noticed this. Her father's plan to turn his son to his side would fail, but she had another plan up her sleeve even more powerful and evil then her father's. She always used her father for her own evil doings, which made her father even more proud of her and was the reason she was his little angel. She looked up to her ceiling with an evil smile on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bradley Masters OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bradley was on his way home around night time. He decided to think things over. He was the son of his best friend's father's mortal enemy, he had ghost powers, and worse, his father is following him. He knew he had to hide from him somehow and just get away from his own father. The wind started picking up and Bradley gasped as he looked behind him and saw Plasmius in the flesh. He narrowed his eyes and clutched his fists.

"What do you want?" Asked Bradley, "you already have found out about my powers, what else do you possibly want?"

"Is your name Brad?" Asked Vlad.

"Yes, I am Brad and I am your son, now will you please go away?" Asked Bradley as he walked out and Vlad grabbed his shoulder.

"Brad, your mother has never told you about me. I am your father, don't you want to get to know your old man?" Asked Vlad as Bradley's anger rose.

"I already have known enough," glared Bradley.

"I can help you get what you want, together we can rule this world," smiled Vlad as Bradley jerked his head and pulled his father's collar up to his face.

"Listen 'Dad', I've got my own life to deal with and I don't need to deal with you. You already have my sister to rule with and she's way worse then you. Your money couldn't buy the packers, it can't buy Mom, and it won't buy me," told Bradley as he pushed his dad to the ground, "and I certainly will not, and I mean will not join you."

Bradley turned around and kept walking his pace.

"Brad I . . ." said Vlad as Bradley turned around and his eyes glowed red.

Bradley threw an ecto blast at his old man and Vlad flew a couple of feet and landed on the streets seeing his angry son on the sidewalk.

"I DO NOT WANT TO JOIN YOU!!!" Shouted Bradley in an outranged voice, "AND IT'S BRADLEY, NOT BRAD!!!"

Bradley ran off as fast as his two feet could take him. He was scared and upset at what he just did to his father, but heck he deserved it. He told him to leave him alone and he wouldn't. Bradley barged through his door to the house as he smacked himself on the couch clutching the pillow to his chest. His mother came to him and rubbed his back.

"What's wrong Bradley?" Asked his mother.

"My father, why didn't you tell me he was evil?" Asked Bradley as his mother's jaw dropped wide open.


	7. Bradley's problem

**Here's the next chapter, I see people are starting to like this story. This will probably be my favorite. Review please!!**

Bradley sat on the couch as tears started building up. His mother sat right by him with her gentle hand around him.

"So, you found out," said his mother Tabitha.

"And the worst part is, he's my best friend's mortal enemy . . . well her father's at least," muttered Bradley.

"I'm so sorry honey," told Tabitha, "a long time ago, I was evil myself. I was like your father's sidekick or partner. We married and gave birth to a lovely young girl who would one day be your father's little princess or whatever you call it. One day, I realized how wrong I was and then confronted your father that I wanted to leave the villain spotlight and just be on the sidelines. I wanted a normal family and he disagreed to it, so I ran away."

"What about my sister?" Asked Bradley.

"She chose to stay with your father and you were three years old. I faked your death so your father wouldn't take you away from me. I raised you and begged Danny Phantom to protect me from Vlad after everything I did. He agreed and you became friends with Delilla and then I felt happy because I had a normal family like I always wanted to have," explained Tabitha.

"Normal?" Narrowed Bradley as he changed into his ghost form and Tabitha almost tripped, "you call this normal?"

"You've developed your powers," muttered Tabitha.

"I hope you're happy mother for lying to me for fifteen freakin years!" Shouted Bradley as he then saw the look on his mother's face, "sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No, you're right, I should've told you the truth," admitted Tabitha as she hugged her son who still was in his ghost form crying.

"Do you think Daniel knows I developed my ghost powers?" Asked Bradley.

"I'm sure he does," answered Tabitha, "his kids got their powers, maybe you can ask him for some help."

"I don't think he knows that I'm Vlad's son," told Bradley.

"Not surprising, Danny hadn't got any contact from me for a long time, he didn't even know I had a son," admitted Tabitha.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Asked Bradley.

"I was still scared hon," told Tabitha.

"I need to know how to control my powers," told Bradley.

"I'm sure Danny knows what to do, just tell him," told Tabitha as Bradley nodded.

Bradley flew and fazed through the wall and traveled on his way to Fenton Works. At least Delilla was asleep. He went to Fenton Works. It was late at night and Danny was busy trying to figure out who the kid that attacked Plasmius was. He then turned and saw Bradley in ghost form and gave a gasp.

"Hey, I saw you at the Nasty Burger," said Danny.

"Daniel, listen, I need your help. I just developed my powers and I cannot control them. My mother said you could help me," told Bradley.

"You live with your mother?" Shocked Danny, "she never told me she had a son."

"Could you please help me?" Asked Bradley.

Danny sighed and then smiled.

"My daughter's still learning to control her powers, but I think I can give you a teacher," smiled Danny.

"Great, and please don't tell Delilla," told Bradley.

"Why?" Confused Danny.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship," admitted Bradley as Danny then smacked himself.

"Oh my gosh, Bradley! I knew you looked familiar," dawned Danny.

"Please don't tell her," begged Bradley.

"Ok, I won't, but you have to tell her sometime. She's your best friend and will always be no matter who you are," told Danny.

"Are you sure?" Asked Bradley.

"Hey, I know my daughter like I know my hand," smiled Danny and winked.

"Thanks Daniel," waved Bradley as he left and fazed back home.


	8. Olivia

**Ok, here's the next chapter. I need for Bradley to like get a teacher and for Danny to have some talks before I get to the plot. I promise the plot will come pretty soon. Review please!!**

The next day, Danny went to his wife and told her his visit with Bradley last night.

"Huh, I had a feeling that boy was familiar," said Sam.

"Honey, he's scared of telling our daughter who he is, if this keeps up, he might even loose her just by not telling her and you know how stubborn Delilla can be," told Danny.

"Danny, I'm sure he'll tell Delilla soon enough, right now she's having to deal with something bigger then even herself," told Sam, "and that boy is wanting a date for his Homecoming in a few days."

"Well Delilla agreed to go with him as friends," said Danny.

"True, but if Bradley does get a date, there maybe complications, I think Delilla has feelings for him," told Sam.

"I'm sure that's something she can solve herself," smiled Danny.

Delilla came out of the Ghost Zone in her ghost form with a backpack on her back and sweat pouring from her forehead. She changed into her human and dropped her backpack and dropped onto the chair.

"School is so tiring," moaned Delilla.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Bradley Masters OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bradley was tired from school and sat right on the bench to rest a little while. He already found out he was a ghost freak that was related to a bigger looser and he still didn't have a date for the Homecoming. A girl around fifteen walked over to where Bradley was. He eyed on her. She had blond hair in a ponytail, gray-blue eyes, and reddish lipstick a little lighter then Delilla's. She wore a yellow T-shirt, some blue jeans exposing her belly, and pink and red tennis shoes.

"Hey, rough day huh?" Smiled the girl.

"Uh yeah, rough day," smiled Bradley.

"Mind if I sit down, name's Olivia," introduced Olivia.

"Oh sure, I don't mind," smiled Bradley as Olivia sat by him on the bench.

"So, what's on your mind?" Asked Olivia.

"Not much, just dealing with puberty let's just say," told Bradley.

"Oh," nodded Olivia, "I heard about the Homecoming and I don't have a date, do you?"

"Well, I was planning on going with my friend, but I guess I wouldn't mind having you as my date" grinned Bradley.

"Super," smiled Olivia, "wanna go do something tonight?"

"Sure . . . I mean, I can't," told Bradley, "I was gonna meet my best friend at the Nasty Burger."

"Oh, maybe I can join the group, do you think you guys mind?" Asked Olivia.

"Oh sure, Delilla wouldn't mind, unless it has something to do with joining High School Cheerleaders," said Bradley.

"What do you mean?" Asked Olivia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Flashback OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

You see some High School Cheerleaders doing flips and saying cheers.

"We are High! Middle-teens are non! We are High! Middle-teens are non!" Cheered the Cheerleaders as you see some mud being thrown at them, "Ahhh!!!!"

"You come back here you High School jerks!" Shouted Delilla covered in mud along with her other friends who were boys throwing mud at the High School Cheerleaders.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Present OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Let's just say she didn't do too well with them," answered Bradley as Olivia cocked her eyebrows.

"Well, I'm sure your friend is a really nice gal," smiled Olivia.

"Hey Bradley!" Called Delilla with some sweat from school, "man, school is a pain in the neck. Who's this?"

"Oh Delilla, this is Olivia, I found a date for the Homecoming," told Bradley.

"This is your best friend?" Shocked Olivia, "I was expecting you to be older no offence."

"Non taken," annoyed Delilla, "is she a Cheerleader?"

"No, she isn't," annoyed Bradley.

"What do you have against the Cheerleaders anyway?" Asked Olivia.

"They're . . ." answered Delilla as you see a mud ball being thrown at her.

"Got cha you immature Middling!" Shouted a Cheerleader as Delilla clutched her fists.

"Excuse me for a second," told Delilla as she chased the Cheerleader and threw more mud at her.

"Ahhh!!!" Screamed the Cheerleader.

"Yeah, you better run!" Shouted Delilla.

"Never mind," said Olivia.


	9. The sibling fight

**Here it is, looks like Bradley got himself a date, wonder what Delilla's gonna think about that? Review please!!**

Bradley was walking down the streets with Delilla talking about Olivia.

"I cannot believe I finally have a date, isn't that great?" Asked Bradley.

"Yeah . . . great," scowled Delilla as she noticed her look, "I mean that's great Bradley, I'm glad you found somebody that likes you."

"I know, although you're still invited to the Homecoming if you want to," smiled Bradley.

"I guess I wouldn't mind," smiled Delilla as she put one arm around Bradley with a light punch.

"I knew you wouldn't," smiled Bradley with the other arm around Delilla.

Delilla's ghost sense went off as she separated and saw two of Vlad's vultures, that guy still has them?

"I told ya we shouldn't get too close!" Shouted Vulture Ghost #1.

"I forgot that ghost girl brat had ghost powers," told Vulture Ghost #3.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Delilla.

"Are you idiots trying to spy on us?" Asked Bradley.

"Look who's talkin punk," growled Vulture Ghost #2.

"Look, I don't have time for this, why did Vlad send you three?" Asked Delilla.

"It wasn't Vlad, it was his bossy daughter," told Vulture Ghost #1.

"Why would she send you three?" Asked Bradley.

"Why is it any of your business?" Glared Vulture Ghost #1.

"Then maybe I should beat it out of you," Glared Delilla as she changed into her ghost form and kicked the three birds onto a wall.

Bradley ran behind an ally and saw his sister right in front and quickly changed into his ghost form.

"Why are you spying on me? I understand about my father, but why you?" Demanded Bradley.

"I didn't send those bird brains to spy on you and your girlfriend," told Volla.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!" Shouted Bradley.

"Whatever, I sent them to keep 'your friend' busy," told Volla.

"And what maybe the reason for that?" Asked Bradley.

"One, to keep your little secret about your powers and two, so I'll have time to finish my plans," smirked Volla.

"Do you always have to change our father's plans?" Asked Bradley.

"I am his little angle," smiled Volla as Bradley charged an ecto blast and she shot back.

The siblings were cats and dogs in the ally with punches, kicks, and ecto blasts. Delilla sucked the Vultures in the thermos and put the cap on with a smile.

"And don't think of trying to come back," warned Delilla as she heard a blast from the ally and saw a ghost that looked like a younger version of Vlad crashing into the wall, "what the heck?"

Delilla gasped as she saw Volla with her fists glowing pink.

"Sorry to interrupt your family bonding, but why did you send those Vultures?" Asked Delilla.

"She sent them to keep you busy, what else is new?" Annoyed Bradley.

"I think I might answer that question little brother," smirked Volla as she sent an ecto blast and Bradley dodged it.

Bradley rammed into his sister and threw her into a window of a broken-down building. He blasted on the bottom of the building as the whole place started crumbling down with smoke filling the whole place, enough for him to change back without anyone knowing. Delilla started coughing like crazy with all the smoke and debris everywhere. Bradley grabbed her arm and got her out of the smoke.

"Thanks, so much for a sibling fight, I'm guessing they act like me and my brother without the punches, kicks, and blasts," said Delilla.

"Tell me about it," annoyed Bradley, "we better get out of here before Volla puts more surprises on us."

"Dido," nodded Delilla.

"Ugh, that was painful, looks like I'll have to do this the hard way," glared Volla as she fazed out of the rubble.


	10. Delilla's trouble

**Here it is, looks like Volla's gonna be up to no good and here Bradley thought it was tough to deal with his dad, he hadn't met his sister . . . yet. Review please!! **

Bradley was on his date with Olivia at the Nasty Burger. They were talking about some pointless High School stuff.

"I cannot believe he thought that Michel was cheating. He was obviously in Study Hall," laughed Bradley.

"I know, you have a way with talking with girls," smiled Olivia.

"Well, my best friend is a girl," shrugged Bradley, "alot of weird things have been going on lately."

"Like what?" Asked Olivia.

"Well, before we left for school, some of her mortal enemy's vultures were stocking us just to keep her busy. Not to mention there was a nasty fight with Volla and her brother," explained Bradley.

"Volla?" Confused Olivia.

"One of Delilla's enemies getting in the way . . . again," sighed Bradley.

"I thought you said she protected the Ghost Zone," said Olivia.

"She does, that was just one of her enemies that makes trouble in the Real World and the Ghost Zone," explained Bradley.

"Ouch," said Olivia, "but who is her brother?"

"We're directly not sure at the moment except his name is Brad," told Bradley.

"Same name as yours," said Olivia.

"Not exactly, his doesn't have an L E Y at the end like mine does," lied Bradley who had an identity to keep.

"I see," nodded Olivia, "you must really like your friend Delilla."

"Oh I do, she's my best friend," smiled Bradley, "although not as much as I like you."

"Hm," smiled Olivia as the two teenagers gazed directly at each other.

Meanwhile, you see Delilla who made a little invisible hole on the wall, making it where she could see Bradley and Olivia.

"Great, Bradley is having a good time with Olivia and I'm only his best friend," moped Delilla, "but why am I bumbed about this?" she asked herself, "I should be happy for Bradley that he finally has a girlfriend."

Delilla slid to the ground as she started having a memory flashback about a promise that she once made to Bradley a long time ago. At first she couldn't remember, then it dawned on her, 'promise not to give me cooties?''Promise.' She chuckled on that promise she once gave to Bradley a long time ago. During the time, Bradley didn't have any hormones and didn't like girls, because they gave him cooties. Although, since she was young, she was too young to have hormones, so he started playing with her and became best friends. Three years apart and they became best friends at the age of five and eight. They day Bradley finally had hormones, Delilla was still too young to have hormones, so it was hard for her to understand these things, that was until she turned eight, then she herself started having hormones. Although, by that time, Bradley was already eyeing on some girls. She started crushing on Bradley during that time and he was trying to get a girl to the dance. All the girls he dated and not one of them was her. Delilla kept telling herself that Bradley was just her best friend and not anymore then they were, but the more she thought, the more she wanted so much to tell Bradley her feelings. As it always ended up, Delilla couldn't, because she was afraid it might ruin their friendship and their friendship was important.

"I'm just three years younger then Bradley, he's not gonna fall for me and that's that. I might as well get used to it," sighed Delilla as she changed into her ghost form and flew out.


	11. Bradley's trouble

**Here it is. I really like how this story's turning out. So you know, the next one's gonna see alot of Bradley's hormones and they're alot like his dad's I can tell ya that lol. Review please!!**

Bradley left the Nasty Burger with his date. She smiled slightly at him and they walked by the park, which was next to the Nasty Burger.

"I had a really great time Bradley," smiled Olivia.

"Me too, Olivia," replied Bradley.

"I'm glad," smiled Delilla as she kissed Bradley on the lips, "I'll see ya around."

"You too," waved Bradley as he changed into his ghost form and flew out, "that was not exactly how I expected my kiss to be. I was expecting a spark or something, but I didn't get a thing."

Bradley landed on his rooftop, luckily Delilla's ghost sense didn't go off, she was probably home. He was lying on his back wondering in his mind. He remembered the first promise Delilla gave to him. It was to not give him cooties. Bradley laughed at that part, he was eight years old without any hormones what so ever. Delilla was also five, he played with her cause she was not like most girls who talk about boys alot, then she started getting involved with boys herself after he started having puberty. The first girl he ever had a crush on was Delilla, so much for promising to not have any cooties. The funny thing was, he was nine and Delilla was six. It took at least two years or less to get over his strong love, which he guessed he got from his dad since it took years to get over Delilla's grandmother, now that was disgusting. He started getting involved with girls and then Delilla started with boys at the age of nine. No matter how many girls loved him or how many he ever kissed, they were nothing like Delilla, he just couldn't get over that part. Non of the girls he ever dated were anything like Delilla, that part was stuck in his mind. At first Bradley thought it was obvious since Delilla was his best friend, but then it started getting serious. He got over his strong love alright, but then after his ex girlfriend dumped him, he got involved with Delilla again. Then ever since then, every girl that kissed him, was not a single spark. For some reason, whenever Delilla had a boyfriend, he never liked them, more like hated them, which was probably jealousy. He actually wanted to kill them. Ok, now he was acting like his dad, so much for the horror.

"I really need some therapy, or maybe start internet dating, or a cat," said Bradley.

"Did Daniel tell you that?" Asked Vlad.

"Dad, why is it any of your business?" Asked Bradley as he changed into his ghost form, "I told you to get out of my life."

"There's alot I am offering you to join me like father and son," said Vlad.

"How many times do I have to say no? Last time I was nice, but now I'm mean so SHUT UP!!!" Shouted Bradley as he shot an ecto blast at his dad and knocked him off the rooftop.

"How bout I give you a third opinion little brother," smirked Volla as her eyes started having swirls and then Bradley's eyes widened, "go to sleep." **If you read my fan fictions from Deviant art, you'd know Volla has a power her dad doesn't have, hypnosis on ghosts. In other words, she can hypnotize ghosts or halfas that are not matured.**

Bradley closed his eyes and fell on the roof on his stomach. Volla smiled with dignity as she saw her father come back.

"Daughter, why did you hypnotized your brother?" Asked Vlad.

"I have other plans, Brad's obviously not gonna agree to your offer, so I have a better plan he can be useful," smiled Volla.

"Really?" Asked Vlad.

"Oh yes, we can use Brad's powers to power up the supplies, in other words, he'll be weak after we're done," told Volla.

"That is way beyond low Volla, which is why you're my angle," smiled Vlad.

"I know Daddy," grinned Volla as her and Vlad laughed, "now, I must have my little brother change back so the process will work."

"Indeed," agreed Vlad as Volla opened Bradley's eyelids.

"Change into human," whispered Volla as Bradley changed back as she closed his eyelids before he changed.

"Good work daughter, let's take him to the lab shall we?" Smiled Vlad as he carried his son over his shoulder and him and his daughter flew out.


	12. Delilla and Dawn to the rescue

**Looks like Bradley's in a pickle. This is the part that gets really exciting. Review please!!**

Delilla clutched her pillow with a goggle-like clip on her. She was also singing a little off tune of some old songs from back in her father's day. They were so last century, but she didn't mind when she was depressed.

"_Would you look at her, she looks at me, she's got me thinking about her constantly, but she don't know how I feel? She carries on without a doubt . . ._" sang Delilla as she heard something from her window and took the goggle-like clip off her and saw Vlad with his daughter carrying Bradley.

Delilla gasped and then rushed downstairs to her father's lab. He was busy on the computer doing some research about something. Who knows?

"Dad, Bradley's in trouble. I saw him being kidnaped by Vlad," told Delilla.

"Oh no, that's probably not good," widened Danny.

"Why would Vlad want Bradley?" Asked Delilla.

"Trust me, I have no idea, who knows why that fruitloop and his pesky daughter would want with Bradley," said Danny, "go get your brother."

"Ok Dad," obeyed Delilla as she changed into her ghost form and went to a collage in Amity Park.

"At least our teacher's gone, now we can have a break for once," sighed one of Donny's collage buddies.

Donny saw his sister waving in her ghost form as he nodded.

"Guys, I've gotta go, see ya soon," said Donny as he ran to where his sister was and changed into his ghost form, "what's going on?"

"Bradley's in trouble, Vlad kidnaped him," told Delilla.

"Oh crud, something tells me that Plasmius is up to something," muttered Dawn.

"Where's Tiffani?" Asked Delilla.

"Better do without her, she's in the Hospital," said Dawn.

"What happened?" Asked Delilla.

"She's having a baby," explained Dawn.

"Oh," nodded Delilla as the siblings flew off to Fenton Works.

Danny was getting the Spectra Speeder ready to go. Dawn and Delilla landed on the ground as Danny turned whipping the sweat off his forehead.

"Ok guys, I need you two to try to get Bradley, I'm still busy on my research," told Danny.

"Ok," shrugged Dawn.

"Oh, and Donny, one more thing," said Danny.

"What is it?" Asked Dawn as Danny whispered something in his ear, "no way, that probably would explain everything."

"What was that?" Asked Delilla.

"Just some stuff to tell Donny is all," shrugged Danny as Delilla rolled her eyes, "you guys try to find Bradley."

"We will Dad," smiled Delilla as Dawn took the Spectra Speeder and they flew off.

"I just hope Bradley tells Delilla soon, I haven't kept secrets since the Desasteroid incident," said Danny.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Delilla and Dawn OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dawn was above Amity Park and Delilla looked at her brother.

"Off to that rich place in Amity Park, I still can't believe he never bothered moving after being launched into Outer Space," said Delilla.

"He's crazy, do the math," annoyed Dawn as they started moving.


	13. Bradley's talk with Delilla

**Here's the next one. Looks like Bradley's getting the rescue crew. Review please!!**

Bradley woke up in a daze seeing himself in some black cube-like thing. He couldn't use his ghost powers to break out, so he was pretty stuck. Volla showed herself in human form. She looked like one of those Collage gals that hug out with guys all over the place. Why did he have to have an older sister?

"Hello little brother, nice morning is it?" Asked Volla.

"I hope you haven't been spying on me, I already have my dad to do that," glared Bradley.

"I don't spy, like you said, it's our dad's job. I don't even try to get what I want, I just take my chances for my advantage," smirked Volla.

"What do you want with me?" Asked Bradley.

"Since you didn't agree to Daddy's offer, not that I expected you to like my gullible father, I decided to use your powers to power up our ship," explained Volla.

"Yep, I'm sure you're not different from our father," said Bradley sarcastically.

"Don't even think I said I wasn't like my father for if I wasn't, I wouldn't be his little angle," smiled Volla, "the question is more on you Brad."

"It's Bradley, and what do you mean on me?" Asked Bradley.

"Just some things you may've inherited from Daddy," explained Volla.

"I'm nothing like him," defended Bradley.

"Are you sure? You have his stubborn attitude, which was the reason you never took his side, you have his temper, most of his looks, his excitement over Football, and don't forget your hormones are very similar to his. Can I go on?" Smirked Volla.

"Ok, so I have inherited some things from Dad, but we are our own person. Inheriting doesn't mean anything," said Bradley.

"Of coarse we are our own person, that's another thing. You chose to be goody-tu-shu, Daddy chose to be a billionaire, and I chose to be the one to fix our Daddy's plans," told Volla, "and besides, if you weren't your own person, I'd be the one with Mommy and you with Daddy. You seem to inherit more from him then you do of me. That's why Daddy was so convinced that you'd join our side, but then it depends on how you were raised now isn't it."

"Our Mom had the right to leave here, you and Dad are insane," spat Bradley.

"Whatever, I'm not the one going to be tied up," smirked Volla as she pressed a button on a little remote and Bradley was chained up to a pipe.

Bradley tried to get out, but he couldn't.

"Don't waste your energy little brother, that is made of Ectoranium," explained Volla, "I wish you luck Brad."

Volla then pressed a button and the chains then forced Bradley to be in ghost form.

"IT'S BRADLEY!!!" Shouted Bradley.

"Whatever," annoyed Volla, "but your name will always be Brad, says on your birth certificate."

"I can see why she wasn't invited to family reunions," muttered Bradley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Delilla and Dawn OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Delilla and Dawn finally made it to Vlad's mansion. Delilla fazed out of the Spectra Speeder and into the mansion.

"I still can't believe he never puts any alerts in his house," said Delilla.

"Looks like he's ready to go Daddy," smiled Volla.

"Excellent daughter," smiled Vlad, "I will get the power systems ready."

"If I wanted to hear this pep talk, I could've stayed at home," annoyed Delilla as she floated to the basement where she saw Bradley in ghost form.

"Oh hi . . . uh . . . miss," smiled Bradley.

"Don't give me that Bradley, I know it's you," annoyed Delilla.

"How'd you know?" Shocked Bradley.

"There had to be a reason Vlad kidnaped you and I doubt if it had anything to do with me since he's never met me nor even knows I'm Danny Phantom's kid. I don't even know if Volla knows," shrugged Delilla, "not to mention whenever Brad shows up my best friend disappears. I'm not stupid and I don't tend to be."

"So, what does this mean?" Asked Bradley.

"Hm, let me think," said Delilla as she smacked Bradley across the face, "that means you're a lier!"

"Ok, I deserved that," said Bradley, "and I'm sorry, I just thought if you found out that we wouldn't be friends anymore because I was the son of your father's mortal enemy."

"Jeeze Bradley, you think just because you're related to somebody evil makes you the most evil ghost on the face of the earth?" Asked Delilla, "I wasn't raised that way Bradley and I don't think you were raised to lie to your best friend nor hide anything. Best friends tell each other everything no matter what they think it might cause to their friendship, that's what makes it grow," she explained as Delilla then realized what she just said was the exact same mistake Bradley was making, "and it took me just now to realize that."

"I'm sorry Delilla," apologized Bradley.

"And I should be too, I've been doing the same mistake and I think it's time I spilt the beans. The truth is, I like you more then just your best friend. I really really like you and have since I was eight. I know I was dating some boys at time, but I was just trying to move on, cause I thought you didn't like me the same way since you were going out with other girls," admitted Delilla.

Bradley's eyes widened in shock at what Delilla just told him. He crushed on Delilla way too early.


	14. Still friends

**Hey, I'm so frustrated right now cause half of this story was deleted and now I have to do it all over ugh!! I hate it when that happens! Review please!!**

Bradley couldn't believe it, Delilla had a crush on him the whole time and he dated those girls for nothing. Not to mention the part where he crushed on her way too early, but then she was only six. So much for karma. This is what happens when you're three years apart. Delilla noticed Bradley's eyes were still widened. She waved a hand over his face.

"Bradley . . . you ok?" Asked Delilla as Bradley then snapped back to reality.

"Sorry, Delilla, I want you to know that I'll always be your friend. I mean maybe need sometime to think, but still your friend," smiled Bradley as Delilla returned it.

"And I'm still your friend even though you're related to an evil ghost," said Delilla.

"Thanks," smiled Bradley, "now um, do you think you can get these chains off me?"

"Oh sure," nodded Delilla as she pressed a button on the computer and the chains snapped off, "now let's get outa here."

The kids were about to escape when they heard the door open and Vlad and Volla came out. They were talking.

"And that's what I think we . . . you!" Glared Volla as she changed into her ghost form.

"Who is this?" Asked Vlad as he changed into his ghost form.

"Delilla, protector of the Ghost Zone and one of Daniels little darling pests," told Volla.

"At least I don't go around kidnaping brothers, what kind of sister do you call yourself?" Said Delilla.

"The kind who gets what she wants," answered Volla.

"You wanna dance?" Challenged Delilla.

"Bring it on girlfriend," smirked Volla as Delilla rammed her through the wall.

"You know, normally I try not to fight with my parent, but in this case, I'm willing to make an exception," smirked Bradley as he threw an ecto blast at his dad, but missed.

"Very well," glared Vlad.

Vlad tried to punch Bradley, but he dodged it and then kicked him on the back. Vlad flew back and crashed on the computer as you see wires and pieces of metal sticking out. Bradley floated in the air.

"Hey Dad, I forgot to reply to your little welcome wagon!" Shouted Bradley as he lifted his hands and made a gigantic energy ecto ball and threw it at his dad.

"Oh gingerbread," gasped Vlad as he was hit and he fell down and changed back.

Dawn came right in and gasped.

"Whoa, I've had fights with my dad, but nothing like this, I must be lucky," said Dawn.

"Where's Delilla? Last time I saw her, she was fighting with Volla," wondered Bradley.

"No idea, but I did hear a noise down the hall," told Dawn as him and Bradley flew down the halls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Delilla vs Volla OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Delilla kept blasting ecto blasts as Volla shot back right at her. Delilla flew back and crashed against the wall. She got up painting and grunted.

"You know girl, you need to chill," punned Delilla as she whipped up some ice crystals and pinned Volla on the wall.

"You know what Delilla, I just about had enough of you," glared Volla as she took both Delilla's hands and threw her onto the bookshelf and it fell right on her.

"Hey! Hands off my sister!" Shouted Dawn as he froze Volla in ice and then blasted her onto the floor.

Volla crashed with a hard landing as Bradley put the Specter Deflector around her waist. Volla changed back into her human form and laid unconscious.

"I can see why neither your dad or sister were invited to family reunions," said Dawn.

"Yeah," sighed Bradley as he picked up the bookshelf and threw it to the side seeing Delilla under it still in ghost form, "are you ok?"

"Been better," smiled Delilla as Bradley helped her up.

After Bradley was helping Delilla on her feet, they stared at each other and then he let go of her while blushing.

"Delilla," said Bradley.

"Yeah," answered Delilla.

"There are some things we need to talk about, but first I must talk with Olivia first," told Bradley.

"Oh ok . . . I think I can handle it," moped Delilla.

"Hey you two, aren't you comin or what?!" Called Dawn.

"Ok!" Answered the two teenagers.


	15. Charm the moment

**I decided to do another chapter since this part is my favorite. There's also a part I didn't mention that's in this one. They have like this friendship bracelet thing. It's usually a girly thing, but for Delilla she didn't know better when she was five. Made her parents buy two bracelets, one for her and one for Bradley. One of those charm ones lol, funny huh? Bradley didn't mind, but now those bracelets are shown in this chapter. Review please!!**

Bradley was glad the whole family thing was over finally. He now had to worry about his hormone problems that he was ready to solve. He looked at the roof of Fenton Works, seeing Delilla there up. She usually went up there to think when she needed alone time. The sun was gazing upon her, giving her skin a glowing look. Her eyes sparkled with those baby blue eyes and her hair blowing in the wind. Bradley almost forgot how beautiful Delilla looked in the sunlight. She always seemed small, since she was three years younger. He always imagined himself being up there on the roof with her pulling her hair back behind her ears and letting her head lean on his arm. He knew that he could make that dream happen after a talk with Olivia. He walked on the sidewalk to the park seeing Olivia walking to him.

"Hey Bradley, I hadn't seen you lately. What's up?" Asked Olivia.

"Olivia, we need to talk, can we walk?" Asked Bradley.

"Sure," shrugged Olivia as the teenagers started walking together past the park.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Delilla Fenton OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Delilla sat on the roof. Something told her that Bradley only like her as a friend and that was just the way it was. She didn't cry like most girls about stuff like this, she just sighed. She looked down at Fenton Works and saw Bradley with Olivia. They started hugging and Delilla buried her head in her legs.

Meanwhile, Bradley was hugging Olivia after talking with her.

"Thank you for understanding," smiled Bradley.

"Well, your friend knows you better then me and she deserves somebody like you," said Olivia, "I just hope we can still be friends."

"Oh we still can," told Bradley as Olivia left.

"See ya!" Waved Olivia as Bradley returned it.

Bradley changed into his ghost form and flew right to where Delilla was. She had her head buried in her legs that were clutched by her arms. He taped her shoulder and she poked her head with a smile.

"Hey, I just needed sometime to think," said Delilla.

"I've been thinking too, about us," told Bradley.

"You can say it Bradley, I can handle it," told Delilla.

"Ok, for one thing, I want to use my powers for something and I think you could use a partner to protect the Ghost Zone," offered Bradley.

"I guess that could work," shrugged Delilla, "but you'll need a super name. Bradley is too convincing."

"Brad Lightning, since you called yourself Delilla Lightning, I thought maybe your last name could hook with mine," thought Brad.

"I thought you preferred the name Bradley," chuckled Delilla.

"I did, but apparently my father and sister will say otherwise," annoyed Brad.

"Ok Brad Lightning," smiled Delilla, "but what about our relationship?"

"Oh right, almost forgot," said Brad as he changed into his human form and dug something in his pocket. Bradley then got out two charms that were a piece of a heart cut in two, "I don't know where I'd be if you weren't around Delilla. From the first day we met to where we are now, you've always had my back and I had yours. I'm hoping that we'll still have that bond we've always had and maybe bring it closer."

Delilla was surprised, but smiled and showed a charm bracelet with different charms on it. Bradley put the cut-shaped heart on the bracelet. Then Bradley gave her the other part of the heart and Delilla put the charm on his charm bracelet. It was actually supposed to be for girls, but he had it since he was eight and it was from Delilla, that was pretty personal. His friends suggested to take it off, but Bradley never did, it meant something to him and it didn't matter if it was for girls or not.

"We'll always be friends, even if it means being boyfriend and girlfriend, that's still considered friendship," told Bradley.

"I know," smiled Delilla, "and you do know that the dance will be tonight."

"I do, I will see you there at the Homecoming," smiled Bradley as he changed into his ghost form and left.


	16. Epilogue: The Homecoming

**Here's the Epilogue of the story. I hope you liked it, it's one of my favorite stories of all times. I'm gonna do a sequel to this story so you know. I haven't thought of the title, but it'll be in my profile, if you want to read it, Author Alert me. Review please!!**

Delilla got dressed in a dark red strapless and sleeveless dress. She put her headband with a bow on the top and straightened her hair. She also had black high heels. She looked at her charm bracelet and smiled looking at the half-cut heart charm on her bracelet. She couldn't believe her and Bradley were finally together and not just as best friends. She then turned and saw Bradley in a suit and tie.

"You look wonderful Delilla," smiled Bradley.

"You too, let me straighten up your tie," said Delilla adjusting Bradley's tie.

"Thanks and I want you to have this at the dance," told Bradley putting a neckless around Delilla's neck that had a red rose on it with a diamond in the middle.

"Where'd you get this?" Asked Delilla.

"It was my mother's, she didn't mind me having it since it reminded her too much of my dad," told Bradley.

"I'm guessing Vlad gave it to her," said Delilla.

"Precisely," smiled Bradley.

"Thanks Bradley," smiled Delilla.

"Anyway, we better get to the Homecoming," said Bradley as him and Delilla changed into their ghost forms and flew out holding hands.

Delilla felt a little weak for a second and then snapped back to normal.

"You ok Delilla?" Asked Bradley.

"I'm fine, just got a little dizzy for a second," told Delilla.

"Ok," shrugged Bradley as they got to the Homecoming.

It was big, there was a DJ and flickering lights everywhere. Delilla thought the whole place looked amazing. Everyone was having a good time on the dance floor. The music then changed to slow and everyone slow danced with their partners. Delilla and Bradley faced each other then smiled.

"You want to?" "Asked Delilla.

"Oh sure," smiled Bradley.

Delilla laid her hands on Bradley's arms and his hands were on her waist. She then wrapped her arms under his since she was so short. Bradley had his arms around her neck and they slowly twirled around. Delilla then looked into Bradley's eyes and he looked into her's with his hand on the back of her neck. Delilla closed her eyes gently placing her hand on his cheek and then Bradley gently grabbed Delilla's small chin and brung her lips up to his with a slow, but passionate kiss. You see some boys around Bradley's age with their mouths dropped wide open.

"Did Bradley just kiss a middling?" Shocked one boy.

"I think he just did," said the other boy.


End file.
